memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
American history
American history was the history of the United States people and government. Spock described the Great Depression as a "barbaric period" in American history. ( ) Benjamin Sisko described the Bell Riots as one of the most violent civil disturbances in American history. ( ) Key events ]] ; 1600s - English colonization : English settlers established colonies on the eastern coast of North America. The New England colonists acquired the moniker, Yankees, a nickname eventually used to refer to Americans in general. ; 1692 - Salem witch trials : An alien race, the Megans briefly mingled among the Puritan population of Massachusetts, until their presence kindled the Salem witch trials. ( ) ; 1775 to 1783 - American Revolution : In the United States Declaration of Independence, the colonies declared their independence from the British Empire in 1776. Under the military leadership of General George Washington and with the support of the French King, the rebellion was successful. ( ; ) ; 1788 - Constitution : The Constitution of the United States was adopted, and thereafter George Washington was elected President. ( ) ; 19th century - Westward Expansion: The country, through war and negotiation, expands its territory to the Pacific Coast. ( ) ; 1861 to 1865 - American Civil War : The US was divided over the issues of slavery and limitations of the Federal government, leading to the secession of the Southern states (forming the Confederate States of America) and the Civil War in the 1860s. Under the political leadership of Abraham Lincoln, with a military led by Ulysses S. Grant, the Union was restored and slavery was abolished within the nation. ( ; ) ; 1917 to 1918 - World War I : The US became involved in the European conflict that broke out in 1914. ( ) ; 1920s - Prosperity and prohibition : The US was in a period of great prosperity until the Crash of 1929. ( ) ; 1930s - Great Depression : After the Crash of 1929, the US entered a period of economic upheaval and misery. ( ) ; 1940s - World War II : The USA was instrumental in the defeat of Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan in the Second World War. ; 1940s to 1990s - Cold War : High tensions emerged between the US and the Soviet Union, the two largest military and economic powers. ( ; ) ; 2001 - Terrorist attack : Two airliners were piloted into New York City's World Trade Center. ( ) ; 2020 to 2024 - Sanctuary Districts : The US established the Sanctuary Districts in an effort to alleviate rising unemployment and poverty, leading to the Bell Riots. These Riots, led by Gabriel Bell, led to the dissolution of the Sanctuary Districts. ( ) ; 2026 to 2053 - World War III : The US participated in, and survived, the devastating Third World War in the mid 21st century, as part of a Western (North American and European) alliance against the Eastern Coalition. In 2053, a peace treaty was negotiated and signed in the American city of San Francisco. ; 2033: The US added a 52nd star to its flag, indicating the inclusion of a 52nd state to the union. The flag had 52 stars until 2079. ( ) ; 2063 - First Contact: The Vulcans made first contact with Earth in the North American town of Bozeman, Montana. ( ) ; 2153 - Xindi incident : The region of the United States known as Florida was devastated by the first Xindi weapon. ( ) ; 22nd century - United Earth : The United States of America joined in the establishment of a United Earth government in 2150 as well as the United Federation of Planets in 2161. . According to an unused scene from the script of it ceased to exist in World War III|Much of US history through the 20th century was paralleled on Earth Two and Omega IV.}} External link * Category:Earth Category:History